Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers)
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a 90-minute Ed, Edd n Eddy TV movie. In the movie the Eds set out on a quest to find Eddy's Older Brother because he is the only one who can save the Eds from being turned into dork pudding by the outraged kids. Attention: Listen up people! This is the page where you can write all the spoilers, about the movie, that your little hearts can handle. So go ahead, have at it. Write those spoilers. But remember what ever you write in this page, stays on this page. That means "don't go and write movie spoilers on any other pages"! Also, don't write the spoilers up here! Write them down there! Plot The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: :"Oh, Brother! Hold on to your Jawbreakers because Ed, Edd n Eddy are back this November withheld because it has been changed. In a brand new feature-length movie! This time Eddy has gone too far and pulled a prank that has the whole neighborhood gang after him. And only one person can save him... his legendary, never seen before, older brother! Cartoon Network kicks off the fun with a 'Best of Ed, Edd n Eddy' marathon and wraps up the night with a HUGE movie event! So round up your buddies for this hilarious premiere on withheld because it has changed at 7:00 pm on Cartoon Network!" An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; :"After a scam goes badly wrong Ed, Edd and Eddy are forced to hightail it from the cul-de-sac. Panicked, Eddy suggests they hideout at his Brother's place at least until the dust settles. Agreeing, the Eds embark on an epic journey through uncharted territories to locate "Big Bro's" whereabouts ... unaware that the enraged neighborhood kids are tracking them down for a 'dork' pounding!" in the factory scene]] Plot (With Spoilers) With no explanation, we see a destroyed part of the Cul-De-Sac that has oil, ice cream, a tree that smashed debris, a broken half of a house, etc., and Ed is seen running into his room, blocking his door with a lot of things, and packs a really big bag bigger than his bedroom, and hurries to Double D's house. He also interrupts Sarah who is making a false movie of Jimmy the Pirate with a cardboard camera and Double D is writing a letter to his parents of the big mistake of the scam. Double D then is rescued by Ed and Eddy is also seen packing up a lot of things in his suitcase, panicking. Edd and Ed show up at Eddy's bedroom and hurry to Eddy's Older Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door. Soon, Eddy locks up the door with several locks and items. Eddy and Edd blame each other for the scam. Soon, when Ed is eating butter toast, this gives the sound signal for the Cul-De-Sac kids who are stalking the Eds for the scam. The Eds panic, and try to find a escape. The window and the grater is no use, since they're both blocked by a brick wall. Ed tries to escape riding on the camel sculpture, but no use. Then, the Eds find a "In Case of Movie Break Glass" fire-emergency like Container. After Eddy breaks the glass, they find a peanut. Ed cracks the peanut and the peanut opens a key. The key is Eddy's Older Brother's car key, and the Eds get in the car. However, the Cul-De-Sac kids (Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, & Plank) have already now destroyed the door. The car can't work, so Ed pushes his legs out of the car and the Eds (inside the car) crash out of Eddy's house roof, and escape in a very-life threatening manner. The Eds are hurrying and crash into several things. We see Kevin with bruises but very, VERY angry and still strong who is riding on his bike. Rolf has part of his belly cutten off and he is riding Wilfred the pig and Rolf has an iron-bite trap on his head, Jonny has another iron-bite trap on his head, Plank has several chips off his woodboard body, and Nazz is wearing a cardboard box since she got naked. Rolf bites Ed's leg when the car is on top of two fences, and Edd and Eddy grab Ed back into the car and Rolf and Wilfred smash into a garbage deposit. Kevin finds track of the Eds at the Junkyard, and the Eds are now in crazy manner spinning around and around. Double D in the process gets carsick and uses a paper bag to throw up. Kevin manages to climb on top of the car, Rolf and Wilfred open the hood of the car, and Nazz, Jonny, and Plank get on the car top as well. The five angry kids are staring at the Eds, and Ed blames Eddy for the scam, then Eddy blames Edd for the scam. Edd grabs onto a spin- Playground wheel, sending Wilfred, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf flying off. The Eds ultimately escape successfully but still screaming. The kids think that the Eds returned back to the Cul-De-Sac but can't find them anywhere, so they decide to look for the Eds. Although Nazz doesn't want to look for the Eds anymore, Kevin brings her along. Rolf packs up a huge amount of luggage on top of Wilfred and dresses up differently going off alone while Jonny & Plank become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood in the MelonCave (a parody of the BatCave belonging to Batman). Jimmy & Sarah are still off their own to spread sandwiches around the Cul-De-Sac using a picnic basket. The Eds manage to escape into a desert. And for the Eds, the Eds are now in a good mood, until Ed hit a rock with the car, and the car explodes. Eddy complains and gets angry at Ed for that, & Double D labels the car "Out of Order" with his label typer. Soon, Eddy suggests that they go to his Big Bro's place to escape the angry kids, and Edd & Ed agree because it sounds like the only good plan. Rolf is tracking the Eds in a very weird way noticing the damaged car in the desert. Wilfred gets in the way and makes problems for Rolf. Rolf cooks an egg and a muffin to find fingerprints of the Eds, and Wilfred ends up eating the egg and muffin. For Kevin and Nazz they are sharing a moment with each other. However, the two are swatted by flies, and Kevin's bike is damaged. Nazz tries to hug him, but Kevin keeps being distracted by his bike. Nazz starts to get irritated with Kevin paying more attention to his bike than her. Sarah and Jimmy arrive at the Park n' Flush area, and oh, the Kankers are there! The Kankers are washing their clothes, and find Jimmy. Jimmy, tormented like a baby, grabs the Kankers' attention and Sarah shows up. The Kankers however beat up and torment Sarah with salivia. Then, Jimmy who wants to stop the Kankers tormenting them, tells the three sisters that the Cul-De-Sac kids want to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy because the Eds made them angry, and this also reveals Jimmy and Sarah knew what happened about ths scam prank. The Kankers don't want their boyfriends to be beaten up, so they hunt for the kids who want to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy. For the Eds, they pass a field of lots of cows. Ed draws a picture of Eddy on a very fat cow's udder, (the cow was too fat to have her legs be on grass and her legs are up in the air). Soon, Eddy finds an autograph from his Older Brother that reads from a type of advertisement merchandise company that is called Mondo A Go-Go. Double D then gets shocked when he hears that Eddy doesn't know where his Older Brother lives, and the address Eddy's Older Brother wrote where he lives is extremely illegible (microscopic) and Double D can't read the address even with a magnifying glass. Also, Ed has found a comicbook that was published that reads "Gag Factory", and that Gag Factory Co. had actually created Mondo A Go-Go. And the other kids again: Meanwhile, again as well, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood set out to find the Eds in a town. They take a bus with $1.25, and for the first time ever, we find adults in the bus! The adults, however, don't have their faces shown and are very tall-size compared to Captain Melonhead. Splinter the Wonderwood is driving the bus from 160 West Boulevard to "Vengance". And we also see cars and freeways and a city! For Sarah and Jimmy, they're used as horsies to carry the luggage by the Kanker Sisters like slaves. Sarah is able to distract the Kanker Sisters when she fools Lee saying "Nice nail polish", and Lee gives her red paint to do the same. Sarah smashes the red paint can into Lee's head, is able to smash the cart into a tree with Lee and Marie, but May is chasing Sarah and Jimmy. Rolf and Wilfred start to have their disagreements. Rolf and Wilfred cross the cow fields just the way the Eds crossed the fields. Rolf finds a picture of Eddy drawn by crayons by Ed on the very fat cow's udder, and soon, Wilfred starts to run off away with all of Rolf's luggage. Rolf gets angry, & he is trying to use one of his shoes to give Wilfred a good spanking! Wilfred sees this, and attacks Rolf, dumps all his luggage on top of Rolf, and runs off on his own. Rolf starts to complain again in un-understandable language. After crossing a field of very tall sunflowers, the Eds find Gag Factory, and it's a April-Fool's Day prank factory! Eddy zaps Ed with a piece of gum, and Ed zaps from these morphs: 1) A fish from Dueling Eds 2) A hot dog, a baby, a cartoon character(from Ed and Seek 3) The Peach-Creek Cobbler Pie-Mascot 4) Lothar the Barbarian (from Boo Haw Haw 5) An old man with a cane (from Take This Ed And Shove It 6) The same baby he looked like in the last Every Which Way But Ed flashback Double D is searching through files to see id Eddy's brother ever worked at that factory. After finding nothing of the sort he searches for Eddy and Ed. Hefinds Eddy with a butcher knife chopped in his head and Ed with a fork shoved through his head. mush to his horror Double D screams. However the knife and fork are fake. they tricked Double D. Ed offers an apology giving him a can of jelly beans. Double D opens it and a bunch of snake slinkies shoot out of the facotory. Only to be spotted by Nazz and Kevin. The two go inside the factory but the Eds are long gone. Nazz finds though they were in fact there seeing one of the file cabinets is labled "Dusty Dusty Dusty" Nazz then trips and falls and pushes a lever activating the entire factory! Kevin's bike is on a rising conveyor belt and Nazz who was trying to get it gets caught on the coneyor belt leading to a mulcher. Kevin reaches over and grabs his faaling bike before being crushed. But Nazz falls, Kevin catches her resulting in which both of them fall into the mulcher! Ed and Eddy are looking for Double D (who was shot out of the factory) to see he is hanging from a branch above a waterfall. Ed throws Eddy at him and they both fall in the waterfall! But the survive Eddy says it was of a trick his brother taught him when he was a whaler. When Double D hears this he says they should build a boat and sail about the river leading to the ocean to find out if Eddy's brother is near there Ed and Eddy agree. Meanwhile the Kankers are in the tall sunflower patch looking for Sarah and Jimmy (unaware that they are hanginh from the sunflowers above them). After the Kankers leave Jimmy and Sarah find Wilfred. The Eds are in a swamp because their boat crashed. After a light argument Ed and Eddy run off enjoying themselves. Double D then hears them calling to him for help. He finds them in quicksand! Ed and Eddy are crying and struggling to stay alive while Double D makes a rope. By the time Double D is finished Ed and Eddy's heads have disappeared! Doouble D begins bawling blaming himself for their deaths. However Ed and Eddy are next to him laughing saying it was a joke and the sand was just plain sand. An enraged Double D starts to leave. Eddy who is still laughing tries to get Double D to return but they only start yelling at each other. In the end Double D starts to head back for the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy starts crying hysterically yelling to Double D that i was in fact his own fault. Much to Double D's shock he stops and turns to Eddy. Eddy then apoloogizes for his horrible choices and calls himself a "wannabe loser" as he continues crying Double D forgives Eddy and the Eds head for Eddy's brothers house! Nazz and Kevin are still alive and end up in a small forest-like area. Nazz is VERY annoyed with Kevin caring more about his bike than her. After they start a camp fire the two share a moment but later Nazz throws Kevins bike in a tree yelling:"THATS WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPID BIKE!" Kevin leaves to retreive it but comes back to see that Nazz is missing! Later in the night Rolf is out in the swamp looking for a way out. After Rolf falls he see's the Kanker sisters standing above him and they reconize him as "one of the bullies who wants to ,beat up their boyfriends." Since Ed is tired of walking, the Eds start setting up a small camp in the middle of nowhere next to a tall city and then they fall asleep. The next morning Kevin see's a figure that seems to Eddy's and goes after it. He then finds out it was the Kanker sisters and they kidnap him. The Eds wake up only to try to catch a hungry Ed off a cliff! But they land in a ferris wheel they are in a carnival. They see a sign the says Mondo-a-Go-Go. The Eds reconize the name from Eddy's postcard and realize they are where Eddy's brother lives! After searching for his trailer they see a whale-shaped trailer. Double D remembers that Eddy said his brother was once a whaler so that must be his trailer. The Eds then discover the Kanker sisters are their to along with the Cul-De-Sac kids (except Jonny and Plank) all tied up and an overjoyed Ed reunites with his sister Sarah along with Jimmy. Eddy finds his brother does live in that trailer and tells him that the other kids want to beat him and his friends up for nothing. After telling them off Eddy's brother then begins tourchering Eddy all the other kids, Double D, Ed and the Kankers all stand up for Eddy and defeat him. Eddy confesses that he made up everything about his brother so people would like him. A gang of cheerful Cul-De-Sac kids throw Eddy in the air with joy and Sarah hugs Ed. Nazz kisses Eddy on the cheek just before Jonny shows up, he and Plank (As Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood) and beats th Ed's thinking they were still after them. The others beat up Jonny and Plank them Kevin offers theme to go to his house for jawbreakers to celebrate. They happily agree as all the kids carry the Eds home Eddy states they are finally cool! And they all run home to the Cul-De-Sac singing the "Friendship Song". THE END ' Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening on April 1, on A.K.A. Cartoon's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for EEnE), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "MY BIG BRO'S PLACE!". The movie will air in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. Trivia *A lot of fans believe this is the final episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, yet there could be a season 7 due to the shortened season 6. *An online petition has been made to urge Cartoon Network to air the movie soon. The petition was made by Chris Leonido. http://www.petitiononline.com/ty4521/petition.html *The fact of CN putting a real release date for the movie means it will soon spread to CN for the US. However, keep in mind that the air dates could end up to be false. * When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, all of his (Ed) alter-egos, previous looks, costumes, even his past and future self shows up. *There is PROOF that Eddy's Brother is NOT the Kankers in a costume. A clip on YouTube is shown that the Eds make it to Eddy's Older Brother's place. You'll see the Kankers not IN a costume, they are outside of Eddy's Brother's Trailer. *According to the Southeast Asia trailer, Plank is driving a bus! The bus is going for "Vengance", meaning Plank also wants revenge on the Eds. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in the movie. *(spoiler) on YouTube, the person making all the vids for our viewing pleasure has said that instead of being released on TV, it will be released on DVD. *The movie contains proof that the Eds and the other children do live during our time. Look at the cup that Double-D uses to listen to the children that are outside of Eddy's big brother's door. It says, "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater". This indicates that his brother won the title when he was still living at home and this would lead us to logically conclude that the Peach Creek children live during our time. Video Gallery '''Trailers Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show Trailer REAL!|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish. Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia, the best quality trailer yet. Clips Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - A clip of the intro|The intro to the movie Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture show - car scene clip|Car chase scene! Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - Eddy calls himself a loser|Eddy calls himself a Loser in front of Ed and Edd Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - SPOILER - Meeting Eddy's brother|Eddy's Brother Revealed